As part of a semiconductor manufacturing process, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) processes are generally used to deposit film on a patterned surface of a workpiece, such as a semiconductor substrate, located on a heater block or workpiece support in the chamber. Those processes are typically accomplished by introducing a precursor gas or gas mixture into a chamber that contains a workpiece on a heater block or workpiece support. The precursor gas or gas mixture is usually directed downwardly via a shower plate located around the top of the chamber.